


秘密任务

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: winter soldier 接到一个任务：去强*captain America





	秘密任务

Steve Rogers还没有从开门发现敲门人是Bucky的震惊中缓过神来，就被对方一把扼住脖子扑倒在地上。

“Bucky？”

winter soldier没有理会对方的任何言语，直接利落的用脚踹上门，然后开撕他身上的居家服，灰色的短袖在他的臂力下顷刻变成碎片。Steve还在喋喋不休的说着什么，于是为了任务的顺利进行不受干扰，Bucky直接拿起他衣服的碎片塞进他的嘴里。

“唔……你要做什么？”

Bucky凶狠的捏开Steve的下巴，然后用布塞了个严严实实。他跨坐在Steve身上，来势汹汹的用手摸他的胸膛，美国队长一身匀称好看的肌肉在他的手心散发温度。有些用力的揉捏了一下Steve的前胸，他明显感觉到身下人一颤。于是他更加好奇的玩弄起Steve的前胸，但是下一步他要干什么呢。

这是什么情况？Steve的大脑始终没法正常运行，看到Bucky突然停顿下来，他努力的挣出胳膊试图做点什么。但Bucky很快发现他的小动作，立刻把他的手腕抓住摁在地上，他的左手经过改造之后十分有力，而Steve不知道为什么没有过多的反抗。

Bucky不知道Steve心里在想什么，他只知道要完成任务，于是他更进一步的撕开Steve身上的其他布料——裤子。

“呜呜……”

Steve曲起腿，但是Bucky此刻坐在他的小腹上用屁股摩擦着他的性器，尽管不想对Bucky产生这么肮脏的思想，但Steve还是发现他硬了，并且越来越兴奋。

Bucky俯身下来仔细盯着他的眼睛，头发挂在他的脸上让他呼吸都有点凝滞。然后Bucky伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下他的脸，湿热的舌头在他脸颊上滑出一小段距离又收回去，Steve感觉整个脑子都嗡了一下。但接着，Bucky做出了更让他发疯的举动——他从他的心口一直舔到了腹沟，头发和舌头一道在他身上滑过，又酥又痒。

而后Bucky又回头含住了他乳尖，用牙齿碾磨一下在用舌头舔一下。Steve只能用喉咙发声呜呜噫噫个不清楚，Bucky发现抓着他的手实在不方便，就又顺手撕了块布料来把他的手捆到脑后。

Steve就保持着一个不能挣扎的姿势看着自己失去身上最后一块布料，Bucky在果断的一把扯下他的内裤后也停顿了一下，脸色发红。但而后一定要完成任务的决心又让他继续了下去，他抓住Steve的勃起，试探的舔了一下。

光是看着Bucky埋在他腿间舔他就已经够刺激了，更不要说Bucky还会小心翼翼的抬头看他，Steve感觉自己已经死在了Bucky的眼睛里。他喉咙发干，身体发烫仿佛在起火，而Bucky是纵火人。

“唔……”

Steve又哼了一声，Bucky突然直起身子，拉开了裤子上的拉链，Steve才发现他的裤子是特别设计的，前后都有拉链。这糟糕的设计让他心里大骂起来，究竟九头蛇都在让Bucky干什么。

没有扩张过的后穴根本进不去，Steve担心Bucky硬来伤到自己，但他又没有办法动，而后他看见Bucky熟练的从身上口袋里翻出来润滑剂，倒在手上往身后探去，做这个动作让他的脸又红了几分，加上刚刚的一系列动作也有点喘气。把润滑剂抹到自己屁股上后，Bucky看了一圈，然后扯掉Steve手腕上的布料，拉着他的手探向自己的屁股，用他的手指替自己扩张。

融化的润滑流满手掌，Steve整个人都要爆炸一般用手指在Bucky体内进进出出。Bucky坐在他的身上动着，微微抬起屁股迎合他，在他动狠了的时候会收缩着夹紧他。直到那里变得又软又湿的时候，Bucky一把拉出他的手指然后把他含了进去。

任务应该速战速决。

Bucky在确认把自己把Steve全部含进去之后开始动，淫靡的水声咕叽咕叽的回响，Bucky红着脸紧盯着Steve防止他有什么轻举妄动，然后在坐狠了的时候张开嘴小声的呻吟。

Steve忍不住抬起腰配合着Bucky，他从来没有想过会有一天和Bucky这样，但是这样似乎……也不错。Steve一边胡思乱想着一边卖力的配合Bucky，Bucky最后索性叉开腿跪在地上，全由他来动。

“唔嗯……快点……”

感觉时间过去的有点久，腿发软的Bucky重新坐回Steve身上扭动着腰，并且拉着他刚刚为自己扩张的手放到前面，直觉告诉他Steve会帮他缓解。

Steve始终红着脸，但他永远明白Bucky的意思，他拉开拉链，才发现Bucky里面穿着的是丁字裤，性器鼓鼓囊囊的被包在一块小小的布料里，在给他解放出来的时候颤颤巍巍的吐着前列腺液。Steve握住Bucky硬起的性器，慢慢的套弄。Bucky不断扭着腰催他快一点，而当他快的时候他又因为前后夹击的快感而尖叫。

努力的抚慰着Bucky的前端，快达到高潮的时候Bucky收紧着身体夹住了他，让他一下子就射出来，精液喷洒着灌在Bucky体内。Bucky也动着腰在他的手心再操了几下就交代出来，白色精液洒满了他的小腹，有些许还贱到了他的脸上。

Bucky起身的时候精液从他的腿间流出来，他皱了皱眉，然后抽出Steve嘴里的布料擦了擦，最后再又丢回他脸上。

任务完成了，Bucky整理好衣服，拉上拉链然后拿起枪，直接无情的转身离去，只剩下还没反应过来但光着身子又没有办法追的Steve。等他穿好衣服再跑出门的时候，已经看不到一点Bucky的影子了。

Bucky？


End file.
